As known, currently in the technical field of lighting pole installation normally is provided the use:                of a concrete foundation, prefabricated or executed on site, provided with a hole wherein the lighting pole is inserted, and        of an installation manhole where the electrical line cables arrive, and wherein the exit terminal boards of the power supply electric wires of the lamp installed, on the pole are housed.        
However, current techniques for the installation of poles require high costs and extensive time expenditure and the use of skilled labor. In addition, the existing concrete structures are invasive structures not usable in areas subject to specific environmental constraints.